


Three Killers Among Us

by angstkingsfanfic



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Kozume Kenma, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack and Angst, Dark Crack, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Imposter Brown (Among Us), Impostor Red (Among Us), Impostor Yellow (Among Us), Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Protectiveness, Psychological Horror, Suspense, Suspicious Red (Among Us), Temporary Character Death, The Skeld (Among Us), Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic
Summary: Hinata shows the boys a fun new game to play together, but things take a turn for the worst when they find out that the game is a little too real.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 17





	Three Killers Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO, this fic is angsty crack lets GO!

“Hey, guys! Does anyone wanna play online with me tonight? Kenma showed me this new game. It’s called Among Us. It’s super fun! You can play on your phone or on your PC!” Hinata shouted to everyone in the gym as they worked on cleaning up. 

“Sure Hinata. That sounds like fun,” Daichi said with a warm smile. 

“I guess I can join in for a little while,” Kags replied gruffly. He didn’t want to disappoint his orange-haired boyfriend.

“Tsuki and I will give it a go! Right, Tsuki?” Yams asked. The blonde sighed, but nodded. He was unable to resist his boyfriend’s excitement. 

“I’ll play too!” Noya cut in.

“If Noya’s gonna play I guess I’ll give it a try,” Asahi answered.

“Alright! That’ll be plenty of people! Kenma already said Kuroo, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi are gonna play too!”

《\/》/\《\/》

Chat Log: 9:52 PM

**_CarrotTop:_ ** _ is everyone here _

**_Kags:_ ** _ Yeah I think so _

**_ShortKing:_ ** _ hell yeah let’s start playing already! _

**_TeddyBear:_ ** _ Wait what are the rules? Who is everyone again? _

**_Tsukishima:_ ** _ Let me spell it out for you. _

**_Tsukishima:_ ** _ The game will assign us each a role once we start; either imposter or crewmate. If you a crewmate, your job is to complete tasks and not get murdered. If you’re an imposter your job is to kill other players and not get caught. _

**_CarrotTop:_ ** _ wow tsukishima! You’ve planned before? _

**_Tsukishima:_ ** _ no I just looked up the rules. _

**_CarrotTop:_ ** _ oh _

**_ShortKing:_ ** _ START START START _

**_TeamDad:_ ** _ Stop that Noya I’ll kick u from the server _

**_CapnKuroo:_ ** _ Damn _

**_Tsukishima:_ ** _ as for who is who;  _

**_Tsukishima:_ ** _ CarrotTop/Orange = Hinata  _

**_Tsukishima:_ ** _ ShortKing/Lime = Nishinoya _

**_Tsukishima:_ ** _ Kags/Dark Blue = His Majesty _

**_Kags:_ ** _ SO HELP ME GLASSES- _

**_Tsukishima:_ ** _ TeddyBear/Brown = Asahi _

**_Tsukishima:_ ** _ TeamDad/Red = Daichi _

**_Tsukishima:_ ** _ GreenSoftBoy/Dark Green = Yamaguchi _

**_Tsukishima:_ ** _ GreatKing/Cyan = Oikawa _

**_Tsukishima:_ ** _ Iwa/Purple = Iwaizumi  _

**_Tsukishima:_ ** _ GamerBoyKenma/Yellow = Kenma _

**_Tsukishima:_ ** _ CapnKuroo/Black = Kuroo _

**_Tsukishima:_ ** _ Everyone clear now? _

**_GamerBoyKenma:_ ** _ Yes _

**_CarrotTop:_ ** _ Ready! _

**_TeddyBear:_ ** _ Thank you :) Yes, I’m good. _

**_TeamDad:_ ** _ I’m gonna start now _

**Game Starting in…**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**_CarrotTop;_ **

**_You are a Crewmate. Complete tasks to win._ **


End file.
